The Black Witch
by andriaallen
Summary: Minerva has always valued her privacy. She has another life outside Hogwarts that is discovered by an old student. Will they find more than friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter is not mine, I just play with the characters. Let me know what you think!**

Minerva McGonagall took pride in her privacy. Her life was not what most would expect. _Professor_ McGonagall was different than _Minerva_ McGonagall. Very different indeed. She valued her privacy and as such, didn't let many people in at all. She liked her old spinster image, despite the fact that that meant she was looked down upon by many. She didn't really care that all most people saw was an old lonely woman who taught children and helped run a school.

She walked along the sidewalk in London to a familiar club. Her glamours had been taken down so she wouldn't be recognized by anyone hopefully. Where she went most people she knew didn't dwell anyway, so technically it still didn't matter. Minerva was quite the party animal when she had the time. She usually spent her summers traveling for research. Fun research, as she liked to think of it.

This evening she wore a startling number in black leather. Tight pants, form fitting bodice and long form fitting trench coat with the heeled boots to match. The bodice boasted her ample cleavage and the low choker that was a Celtic knot on a ribbon lined her neck bringing attention to her chest. Waist length black hair hung loose around her, all curl and volume. She felt sexy. In her true form there were no wrinkles or sagginess. She was toned and flat. She had on dark eye makeup that made her look like a dark goddess of seduction, or a kickass babe.

She liked the feeling she had at this moment as she walked up to the front of the line and smiled a brilliant smile to the bouncer who let her in immediately. She moved into the club and smiled, she felt at home with the pounding music. She let it all run through her veins as she moved directly to the back of the club to the office. This was her domain, her club and she ran it, every weekend during the school year and all summer long.

The Black Witch was the name Minerva had made for her club. She liked the name, as it fit her. Sometimes she would be surprised and see an old student but she never let them see her. Minerva smiled and shrugged her coat off, revealing that the bodice was strapless and laced up the back. Looking at her reflection, she smiled wider and left to enter the stage from the back so that she could kick off the night.

There was quite the crowd tonight in The Black Witch. She signaled and the music was turned down low as she made her way onto the stage. Her piercing green eyes scanned the crowd and smiled when she had every person's attention. "Welcome to The Black Witch. For those of you who don't know, I am the owner, Arya is my name." she smiled as a few eyebrows rose. She used her middle name here, and she actually preferred it in all honesty. "For those of you returning, you know the rules, help the new ones out. I'll be on the floor as usual, so without further ado, let the night commence!" Minerva signaled and the music started up again as she exited the stage. She moved to the floor and began her perusal. She watched everyone in her club.

~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~

Hermione Granger stood in line outside The Black Witch and smiled. She would finally get to have a night to herself. Maybe she would meet someone and just let loose. She could already hear the music and smiled. She would most definitely have fun tonight. She moved with the line and when it came to her turn she smiled and gave the man her I.D. After looking it over she was let in and she immediately started looking around the place. It was dark and sensual in sound and feel. Just the perfect thing she needed to let loose for a night. She moved into the floor and was actually wondering where the woman that had just simply walked up and into the building was. She had been very hot, oozing sensuality. Hermione walked up to the bar and sat down and ordered a drink first.

~~~~~~~HP~~~~~~

Minerva watched the door as people walked in. Her eyes widened when she spotted former student Hermione Granger walking through the door and to the bar, looking very sexy. Minerva nearly moaned when Hermione threw back her drink and exposed a fair amount of neck and cleavage.

She made a decision. She walked up to her former student and tapped her shoulder. "Mind if I join you?" she asked taking the seat next to her former pupil. Hermione looked at the woman that had taken a seat next to her and grinned.

"I don't mind one bit, I'm Hermione." The young woman smiled holding out her hand for the older to shake. Minerva took it and chuckled.

"Welcome to my club Hermione, I am Arya, the owner." She smiled at the look of shock on Hermione's face.

"Wow, I saw you just walk in while I was standing in line, I actually wanted to look for you in here to see how you got that kind of clearance. Now it all makes sense." Hermione laughed and downed another shot. Minerva looked at the dance floor and then smiled at Hermione.

"So Hermione, do you dance at all or do you go to clubs to drink?" Minerva asked the sexy young witch. Hermione smiled and set her glass down on the napkin.

"Not everyone wants to dance with me, so usually I drink, however if someone does ask I will dance. Are you asking me to dance?" Hermione raised a shaped eyebrow at the green eyed woman.

"May I have this dance Hermione?" Minerva asked smirking and holding her hand out to the younger witch. Hermione nodded and took the proffered hand before hooping off of the bar stool. They made their way out to the middle of the floor and a new song came up. Slept So Long, off of the Queen of the Damned soundtrack began playing.

The two women let the beat of the music was over them as they began to move to the music. It was like a trance as they let their bodies move to the music. Neither really paid attention to the lyrics, rather the beat of the music as they swayed their hips and before long Minerva made a move and pulled Hermione in front of her, making their bodies flush as she lead the younger woman in a dance that screamed sex on the dance floor. They danced the night away.

**A/N: So let me know if I should continue this, I know that they are OOC, but leave a review and let me know what you think. Till then it's a One-Shot -Andria**


	2. Chapter 2

**See chapter one for the disclaimer. **

Two days ago Minerva had danced with a former student. Two days ago, her world was right side up, now it was upside down. Hermione had returned to the club the next day and they had gotten on famously again. However, when Hermione had to go home she had kissed Minerva on the cheek. Minerva felt weak kneed after just a peck on the cheek.

This began the issue that Minerva found herself debating at this moment. Tell Hermione the truth, or lie and possibly ruin everything that Minerva thought of as love. Yes, she was mostly sure that she was in love, not lust, but love with a former student. 'Honesty is the only policy with her.' Minerva thought to herself as she pulled a brush through her black curls. Minerva made a decision; she would tell Hermione the truth tonight. She smiled at herself in the mirror and nodded before exiting her bedroom and heading for the club.

~~~~~HP~~~~~~~

Hermione touched up her make-up before checking herself over once more. She was meeting Arya again. She felt connected to the woman. This made her excited and nervous. Did Arya know about the Wizarding World? The Black Witch wasn't a magic exclusive club. 'I will be upfront tonight with her; she deserves to know if we are to be together.' Hermione reasoned with her reflection in the mirror. She locked up her house and left for the club, feeling mildly apprehensive.

She made it before the line was too long and smiled at the bouncer, his name was Jim and he was actually very nice. She was allowed in and she made for the bar, where Arya would no doubt find her as had happened each night that they had hung out with each other. She had a standing order already (courtesy of Arya), that was set in front of her a few seconds after she sat down.

Hermione observed the setting tonight and was glad that it didn't seem to be as packed as it had been over the weekend. It was a few minutes later when she felt the signature tap on her shoulder announcing Arya's arrival.

"Evening darling, how was your day?" Minerva greeted the younger woman with a slightly serious air. Hermione smiled and replied.

"It was just fine, but I would like to talk to you, somewhere private. I know that this sounds heavy and it kind of is, but it requires an open mind and privacy." Hermione replied a small tinge of worry showing in her eyes as she looked at the club owner. Minerva smiled and nodded.

"I was going to ask you the same thing, follow me and we can get the heavy talk out, I always pride myself on honesty, and I do have a confession of sorts myself." Now Minerva was the one sporting the flash of worry in her eyes. She led Hermione towards the back of the club and up a few steps and into her office, closing and locking the door. Hermione noticing the lock decided to subtly cast a silencing charm. Minerva caught this and smiled and replied. "There are already silencing charms on this room as well as charms that ensure no one pops in unexpectedly."

Hermione let her eyes go wide. "You're a witch?" she spluttered.

"Yes, and one that you already know, if you promise not to hex me first before I get a chance to explain." Minerva said as she sat down and motioned for Hermione to do the same.

"Right, so I apparently already know you, but I don't recognize you. Either you are using polyjuice, glamours, or the form I know is the glamour form." The young witch deducted.

"Correct, the form you know is the glamour form, however I find that what I am about to show you hopefully explains everything Miss Granger." Minerva said before changing into her animagus form.

Hermione watched as the beautiful witch before her transformed into a tabby cat with marking around the eyes, like spectacles. Her eyes widened and she plopped down on the sofa next to the cat that was staring at her intently now. "Professor McGonagall, wow, I wasn't really expecting that." The young woman looked at Minerva. Her small cat form looked guilty. "Don't look at me like that, you had rights to hide from me as you did, if I was in your position I would have waited too. What matters is that now we know the truth about each other." Hermione reassured. Minerva transformed back and let out a weak smile.

"I thought honesty was the only choice with you. You are the ONLY one that truly knows this. I don't want other finding out, however if I want a relationship with you, which I do, I have to be completely honest with you. I don't like being me-" she gestured to herself in her current state."-and people finding out. I would be hounded to no end and could lose my job as a teacher. I couldn't bear that. Teaching is my life, and this is how I let loose, my hobby if you will. I run this club everyday during the summer and on weekends during the school year. The glamour is made to age and I wear it at school and when I am at conferences. Other than that I don't wear it. I also don't want to be hounded as to why I don't age, as that is one thing I have no answer for, neither did my parents." The professor finished.

"Well, that explains a few things." Hermione mused. "I understand your reasons and I don't blame you, I wanted to be open and honest with you as that is what I would want in any relationship. I think that now we can move on, further if you want." The young witch smiled and grasped a warm hand of the woman she was mostly sure she loved.

**A/N: I know this is shorter than the first chapter, but after a resounding and unanimous response that this be continued, I had to do some quick planning. I will hopefully have more for you in the next week. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. -Andria**


	3. Chapter 3

_** I just wanted to take the time to say thank you to everyone who reads this story. I hope that you continue to enjoy it and please tell me what you think. If anyone is wondering, I listen to the Queen of the Damned soundtrack when I write this. **_

**Disclaimer is in chapter one. Here is chapter three! R&R PLEASE!**

``````````HGMM````````````

After having gotten all of the air cleared both women felt immensely better. It was two weeks later when Minerva suggested that they 'hang out' outside of the club. Hermione readily agreed and smiled. They set the date and bid each other farewell for that evening.

Hermione was running through the options in her wardrobe for something to wear. Her club attire wasn't suitable for the Italian restaurant that the two ladies would be dining in this evening. She settled on a floor length deep blue off the shoulder gown. She did her hair and make-up elegantly, and smiled at her reflection as she left her house.

`````````HGMM`````````````

Minerva looked at the deep red gown that she was wearing as she did her hair up in a French twist. The gown clung to her in all the right places but looked elegant enough for a ball with Her Majesty. Minerva finished up and left her house to meet Hermione outside the restaurant for their seven o'clock reservation. Minerva spotted her date rather quickly and smiled before wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"Hello darling, waiting for someone?" Minerva whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione giggled and nodded before breaking the hold and turning to face Minerva.

"Yes actually, you may know her. She's this tall witch with the most striking green-blue eyes and a body to die for. She owns my favourite club and is a regular dance partner of mine." Hermione said smirking at the raised eye-brow of her former professor.

"Oh, you mean someone like me?" Minerva smiled while pointing to herself. Her younger date nodded and they entered the place hand in hand. "McGonagall."Minerva told the young boy that was seating them and he smiled and motioned for them to follow.

As they ordered they idly chatted about life after Hermione's graduation and Minerva's appointment to headmistress and all the stress and things that entails. Their drinks were delivered and they ordered an appetizer before getting lost in catching up again. Ordering the main meal went just as smoothly and they continued chatting happily through the main course and dessert as well.

It was three hours later with bellies full and the conversation still flowed that the ladies paid and left, Hermione leading the way and taking Minerva by side-along apparition to a little alleyway. Minerva recognized this alleyway.

"This is the alleyway that I apparated into when I came for you introductory visit when you were eleven!" Minerva exclaimed. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I know, I own the house now, my parents moved just down the street when they came back from Australia just after the war. I had to go and lift the obliviate charm off of them." Hermione smiled, it was slightly tight. Minerva patted her young loves arm and smiled in reassurance.

"So what are we doing here, I have already met your parents, but I think that I shall have to properly meet them again." The older woman giggled as Hermione nodded.

"If you are sure, they'll probably stop by anyway, I could just page them and have them over, they know my preference for women and actually encouraged it. They said as long as I was happy it didn't matter who I liked or loved." Hermione smiled. She really loved her parents. Minerva was deeply grateful that her parents were like this. It would be easier.

"So do we tell your parents exactly who I was to you or just leave me as the headmistress of a school?" Minerva asked. While she may look young and beautiful, she still is Hermione's former professor, and while the love birds were fine with that, the parents may not be totally fine with that.

"We be honest with them, answer their questions with the truth and they will be fine, even if they are uncomfortable with our history, though it may not bug them at all, my sexuality and how they handled that was a surprise. I didn't think that they were going to be as supportive as they were." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

Minerva nodded as she watched Hermione unlock and unward the doors to the house that she had grown up in. they entered the house, Hermione was flipping on lights and Minerva found the décor to be different than when her parents had it furnished. Hermione used darker colors, mostly in Gryffindor colors to be honest. The artwork was kind of muggle fantasy work, but realistic in the magical world. The perfect medium. Now all Minerva had to do was meet the parents.


End file.
